Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)
Star Wars Battlefront II is a first- and third-person 2017 action-shooter video game published by Electronic Arts and developed by EA DICE, Motive Studios, and Criterion Games that features content from the prequel, original, and sequel trilogies in the Star Wars universe. The game is the sequel to the 2015 video game Star Wars Battlefront. The game released worldwide on November 17, 2017 and continues to receive support by EA DICE in monthly game updates. Development The sequel to EA DICE's reboot of the Star Wars: Battlefront series was announced during an earnings call by EA's CFO, Blake Jorgensen, in May 2016.Star Wars Battlefront 2 Confirmed, Features Content From "The New Movies" on Gamespot.com The game was announced to feature content from "the new movies" with "bigger and better worlds." In January 2017, the EAStarWars Twitter page revealed that the next Battlefront was to have more locations, heroes, eras, vehicles, and an all-new singleplayer campaign, easily amounting to more than triple the content from the original game. Star Wars Battlefront II was officially announced at Star Wars Celebration in April 2017. The first trailer was also shown at the event, giving glimpses of the action packed Imperial-focused campaign and multiplayer battles across different eras (Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and First Order–Resistance war) as well as space and air battles, confirming that all three Star Wars trilogies would be playable. Shortly after the reveal, Bernd Diemer, Creative Director of Battlefront II, revealed the game would not feature a Season Pass, sighting a desire to keep the community whole. In regards to what would replace the Season Pass, Diemer stated that DICE would have "something different in mind that would allow you to play longer." This was later revealed to be post-launch content seasons, where all players would get access to new DLCs. Mark Webster, executive producer of Battlefront II, announced on April 15, 2017, at Star Wars Celebration in Orlando, Florida, that the worldwide release of the game would be November 17, 2017, with those who pre-order getting the game three days early, and those with EA Access on November 9. At EA Play 2017, the first multiplayer gameplay trailer for the game was unveiled, along with a livestream featuring the Galactic Assault on Naboo: Theed. It was also confirmed that the post-release content would be free, starting with the first season including heroes Finn and Captain Phasma and the planet Crait from The Last Jedi. The new content was to accompany the release of the new movie. On the 5th of October, it was announced that Battlefront players on the PC, Xbox and PS4 would get a chance to test out the game in Star Wars Battlefront II’s official Beta. The Beta was downloadable from the 6th of October, and was intended to end on the 9th of October, but so many people were playing it and giving feedback that EA extended the end date to the 11th of October. Star Wars Battlefront II was released worldwide on November 17, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Origin on PC with the first season, The Last Jedi Season, beginning a month later. Reception and loot box controversy The game received mixed reviews at launch; praise was given toward the multiplayer and the graphics, but the game received massive, widespread criticism for its loot box "pay-to-win" progression system and for certain heroes being locked behind in-game credit paywalls that took a long time to unlock. Shortly before the game launched, DICE disabled the ability to purchase loot boxes with the game's microtransactions currency in an effort to mitigate the impact of loot boxes on progression, and soon after launch lowered the costs of locked heroes. Post-launch While DICE was rebuilding the progression system, some content was released in the meantime, including the limited-time (later permanent) mode Ewok Hunt in the Night on Endor Update, which was set on the Survivors of Endor map from Battlefront, the return of the planet Bespin set on Administrator's Palace from Battlefront, and the limited-time mode Jetpack Cargo. The second season, The Han Solo Season, began in May and ran until June in conjunction with the release of Solo: A Star Wars Story and included the new planet Kessel, the return of Jabba's Palace from Battlefront, the return of the mode Extraction, the new mode Hero Showdown, the new hero ship [[Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon|Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon]], and new younger Appearances for Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca based on how they appear in Solo. A month later in July, the new Hero Starfighters mode was added. At EA Play 2018 in July, the first set of new content based on the Clone Wars, which had been heavily requested by the community, was finally unveiled with the first roadmap, and a month later in August, DICE announced that seasons were being dropped in favor of monthly updates and introduced the first clone trooper Appearances. In September, the Squad System Update overhauled the squad system, allowing players to spawn on each other in permanent squads. The series of Clone Wars content was released from October 2018 until September 2019 and included new heroes General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Count Dooku, and Anakin Skywalker, the new planets Geonosis and Felucia, the new game modes Capital Supremacy and Co-op, the return of the mode Instant Action, the new TX-130 Fighter Tank vehicle, the new Infiltrator reinforcement class, the new ARC Trooper, Commando Droid, Droideka, and Clone Commando reinforcements, and a plethora of new Appearances for the Republic clone troopers, Separatist droids, and heroes. In August, DICE announced that focus was shifting towards the other eras starting in October, including new content inspired by The Rise of Skywalker featuring new reinforcements, a new planet from the film, and the first reinforcement Appearances. Gameplay Singleplayer Campaign The campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II follows Iden Versio, commander of Inferno Squad, an elite Imperial special forces unit. Upon witnessing the destruction of the Death Star II, Versio's squad members look to her for direction. The campaign spans thirty years, beginning in the waning months of the Galactic Civil War and concluding around the destruction of Starkiller Base. There are also segments in the campaign where players can play from the point of view of characters other than Iden, such as Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Kylo Ren. Arcade The Arcade allows players to play against AI bots across all the maps in the game, either singleplayer or co-op, and does not require an Internet connection. Modes in Arcade include: * Custom Arcade * Battle Scenarios * Tutorial Instant Action Added in the Cooperation Update, Instant Action, based and named after Pandemic Studios' Instant Action, is an offline singleplayer game mode set during the Clone Wars which allows players to battle with and against AI troopers, reinforcements, and heroes, with AI-controlled vehicles coming in a later update. Multiplayer Unlike the previous game, this installment includes four playable classes: Assault, Heavy, Officer, and Specialist, each with different strengths and weaknesses. As players progress through a match, they accumulate Battle Points, which can be used to spawn as reinforcements: special units, vehicles, and even heroes. Progression At launch, progression was largely randomized; while blasters and blaster mods were, and still are, unlocked by accumulating kills in-game through milestones, players could collect Star Cards through Loot Crates, which were purchasable with both in-game Credits and the game's microtransactions, Crystals. Additionally, Star Cards could be crafted by choice through Crafting Parts which could be found in Loot Crates. Due to backlash, however, microtransactions were disabled at launch and the progression system was entirely redesigned, with the new progression system released in the 2.0 Patch. Progression is now linear; players earn Skill Points for each class by playing as that class in-game and leveling it up, earning one Skill Point each time the class is leveled up. Skill Points can be used to unlock and upgrade Star Cards for that class. Skill Points are also unlocked for reinforcement classes, including heroes and vehicles. Crystals can only be used to purchase cosmetic items, such as appearances, which can also be purchased with in-game credits. Loot Crates are now only used to reward credits and cosmetics. Two types of Star Cards exist: Boost Cards which are used to upgrade certain abilities or elements of a class or hero, and Ability Cards which are used to swap out abilities with other abilities. Only the four trooper classes have Ability Cards. Modes Game modes are divided among three categories: Heroes and Villains which are game modes focused on hero combat, Assault which are asymmetrical attack vs. defense game modes, and Operations which encompass all other game modes. In addition to the permanent game modes, some game modes are only available for a limited time and are on rotation with other limited-time modes, swapping out with them periodically; they can be found under Operations. Heroes and Villains: *Heroes vs. Villains *Hero Showdown (added in The Han Solo Season) *Hero Starfighters (added in the Hero Starfighters Update) Assault: *Galactic Assault *Capital Supremacy (added in the Capital Supremacy Update) *Starfighter Assault *Strike/Extraction (Extraction matchmaking merged with Strike in the Cooperation Update) Operations: *Blast *Co-Op (added in the Cooperation Update) *Ewok Hunt (added in the Night on Endor Update) *Jetpack Cargo (limited-time; added in the 1.2 Patch) Maps Maps are based on planets that appear in all three cinematic eras of Star Wars: the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and the First Order–Resistance war. Nearly the full size of the maps are playable in larger game modes such as Galactic Assault while sections of the larger maps are playable in the smaller game modes such as Strike. Some planets also feature more than one map, some of which can only be played in smaller modes. Space and high atmosphere maps are separate and can only be found in Starfighter Assault. Additionally, all maps are playable in the Arcade. Prequel era: *Geonosis (added in the Battle of Geonosis Update) **Trippa Hive **Pipeline Junction West * **Research Outpost * **Kachirho Beach * **Theed **Theed Hangar *Ryloth **Lucrehulk Battleship *Felucia **Felucia: Tagata Original era: *Bespin **Administrator's Palace (added in the 2.0 Patch) *Death Star II **Command Sector North * **Death Star Debris *Fondor **Imperial Shipyard * **Outpost Delta *Kessel (added in The Han Solo Season) **Coaxium Mine * **Mos Eisley **Jabba's Palace (added in The Han Solo Season) *Yavin 4 **The Great Temple Sequel era: *Crait (added in The Last Jedi Season) ** Abandoned Rebel Outpost *D'Qar (added in The Last Jedi Season) **Resistance Base Evacuation *Jakku **Starship Graveyard *Starkiller Base **Precinct 47 *Takodana **Maz's Castle *Unknown Regions **Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Heroes and Hero Vehicles There are a total of 20 playable heroes, 14 of which were available at launch. The rest have been added in post-launch updates. Heroes are either affiliated with the Light Side or the Dark Side as well as a certain era (Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, or First Order–Resistance war). *Light Side **Heroes *** Luke Skywalker *** Han Solo *** Princess Leia Organa *** Lando Calrissian *** Chewbacca *** Yoda *** Rey *** Finn *** Obi-Wan Kenobi *** Anakin Skywalker ** Vehicles *** Poe Dameron's T-70 X-Wing *** Han and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon *** Rey and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon *** Red Five *** Yoda's Actis-class Light Interceptor *** Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing *** Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon *Dark Side **Heroes *** Darth Vader *** Emperor Palpatine *** Boba Fett *** Bossk *** Iden Versio *** Darth Maul *** Kylo Ren *** Captain Phasma *** General Grievous *** Count Dooku ** Vehicles *** Scimitar *** Slave I *** TIE Advanced x1 *** TIE Silencer *** Iden Versio's TIE/ln Fighter Weapons Blaster Rifles: * A280 * A280C * CR-2 * DC-15A * E-5 * E-11 * EL-16 * EL-16HFE * F-11D Blaster Pistols: * Blurrg-1120 * DC-17 * DH-17 * GLIE-44 * S-5 * RG-4D * RK-3 * SE-44 * SE-44C Heavy Blasters: * DC-15 * DC-15LE * DLT-19 * E-5C * FWMB-10 * FWMB-10K * M-45 * RC-97C * TL-50 Targeting Rifles: * A180 Sniper * A280-CFE * DLT-19D * DLT-19X * DLT-20A * E-5s * IQA-11 * NT-242 * Valken-38X Star Cards Assault Default Abilities: * Thermal Detonator * Vanguard * Scan Dart Ability Cards: * Acid Launcher * Flash Pistol * Improved Thermal Detonator * Improved Scan Dart * Killstreak Vanguard * Recharge Vanguard * Slug Vanguard * Smart Ion Grenade * Toughen Up Boost Cards: * Assault Training * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Brawler * Expert Weapons Handling * Marksman * Resourceful * Survivalist Heavy Default Abilities * Impact Grenade * Sentry * Combat Shield Ability Cards: * Barrage * Detonate Charge * Explosive Sentry * Improved Combat Shield * Improved Impact Grenade * Ion Torpedo * Ion Turret * Mobile Sentry * Supercharged Sentry Boost Cards: * Defender * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Brawler * Expert Weapons Handling * Marksman * Resourceful * Survivalist Officer Default Abilities: * Flash Grenade * Battle Command * Blaster Turret Ability Cards: * Defuser * Disruption * Blast Command * Improved Battle Command * Improved Blaster Turret * Improved Flash Grenade * Homing Shot * Recharge Command * Squad Shield Boost Cards: * Officer's Presence * Expert Weapons Handling * Brawler * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Marksman * Resourceful * Survivalist Specialist Default Abilities * Shock Grenade * Infiltration * Thermal Binoculars Ability Cards: * Hardened Infiltration * Improved Shock Grenade * Improved Thermal Binoculars * Killstreak Infiltration * Laser Trip Mine * Personal Shield * Repulsor Cannon * Scrambled Infiltration * Stinger Pistol Boost Cards: * Marksman * Bodyguard * Bounty Hunter * Brawler * Expert Weapons Handling * Stealth * Survivalist * Resourceful Vehicles Space/Atmosphere Aerial vehicles are divided between three starfighter classes: Fighter, Interceptor, and Bomber. Additionally, some Speeder and Artillery vehicles are capable of flight. Galactic Republic: *ARC-170 Starfighter (Fighter) *V-Wing (Interceptor) *BTL-B Y-Wing (Bomber) *LAAT Gunship (Artillery) Separatists: *Vulture Droid (Fighter) *Droid Tri-Fighter (Interceptor) *''Hyena''-class bomber (Bomber) Rebel Alliance: *T-65B X-Wing Fighter) *RZ-1 A-Wing (Interceptor) *BTL-A4 Y-Wing (Bomber) *T-47 Airspeeder (Speeder) *U-Wing (Artillery) Galactic Empire: *TIE/ln Fighter (Fighter) *TIE/IN Interceptor (Interceptor) *TIE/sa Bomber (Bomber) Resistance: *T-70 X-Wing (Fighter) *RZ-2 A-Wing (Interceptor) First Order: *TIE/FO (Fighter) *TIE/sf (Interceptor) Ground Ground vehicles are found as part of the Armor class. Additionally, some Speeder and Artillery vehicles are land-based vehicles. Galactic Republic: *AT-RT (Armor) *Barc Speeder (Speeder) (added in the Battle of Geonosis Update) *AT-TE (added in the Battle of Geonosis Update) *TX-130 Fighter Tank (added in the Where are those Droidekas? Update) Separatists: *AAT (Armor) *MTT (Artillery) *STAP (Speeder) (added in the Battle of Geonosis Update) Rebel Alliance: *Scavenged AT-RT (Armor) *74-Z Speeder Bike (Speeder) *Stolen AT-AT (Artillery) Galactic Empire: *AT-ST (Armor) *74-Z Speeder Bike (Speeder) *AT-AT (Artillery) Resistance: *Stolen LIUV (Speeder) *V-4X-D Ski Speeder (Speeder) (added in ''The Last Jedi'' Season) First Order: *First Order AT-ST (Armor) (added in ''The Last Jedi'' Season) *LIUV (Speeder) Special units Light Side * Clone Commando (Enforcer for the Galactic Republic; added in Cooperation Update) * ARC Trooper (Infiltrator for the Galactic Republic; added in the Capital Supremacy Update) * Jet Trooper (Aerial for the Galactic Republic) * Wookiee Warrior (Enforcer for the Light Side) * Rebel Rocket-Jumper (Aerial for the Rebel Alliance) * Resistance Rocket-Jumper (Aerial for the Resistance) Dark Side * B2 Super Battle Droid (Enforcer for the Separatists) * Droideka (Enforcer for the Separatists; added in the Where are those Droidekas? Update) * Commando Droid (Infiltrator for the Separatists; added in the Capital Supremacy Update) * B2-RP Rocket Droid (Aerial for the Separatists) * Death Trooper (Enforcer for the Galactic Empire) * Imperial Jump Trooper (Aerial for the Galactic Empire) * First Order Flametrooper (Enforcer for the First Order) * First Order Rocket Trooper (Aerial for the First Order) Game Updates Updates are ordered from oldest to newest. Major Updates *The Last Jedi Season Added The Last Jedi Season *Progression Update Added overhauled Progression System *Night on Endor Update Added cosmetic appearances and Ewok Hunt *Han Solo Season Added The Han Solo Season *Han Solo Season Part 2 Added part two of The Han Solo Season *Hero Starfighters Update Added Hero Starfighters *Elite Corps Update Added the first group of Clone Trooper appearances and reintroduced the ability to obtain emotes and victory poses *Squad System Update Revamped the game's squad system, introduced more Clone Trooper appearances, and implemented End-of-Round (EOR) matchmaking *General Grievous Update Added General Grievous to game *Battle of Geonosis Update Added Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and multiple Clone Trooper and hero appearances *December 2018 Update Added a new appearance for Obi-Wan Kenobi and the new Squad system to Blast *Darth Tyranus Update Added Count Dooku and Geonosis to Blast, Heroes vs. Villains, and Arcade *The Chosen One Update Added Anakin Skywalker and overhauled Clone Trooper customization *Capital Supremacy Update Added Large-scale game mode Capital Supremacy and overhauled Lightsaber combat *Giants Above Kachirho Update Added map Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach to Capital Supremacy *Siege of Kamino Update Added map Kamino: Cloning Facility to Capital Supremacy *Where are those Droidekas? Update Added map Naboo: Theed to Capital Supremacy and Droideka *Roger Roger Update Added new droid appearances and contextual spawning system to Capital Supremacy *Cooperation Update Added new map Felucia: Tagata, new game modes Co-op and Instant Action, and Clone Commando Minor Updates *0.2 Patch *1.03 Patch *1.1 Patch *1.2 Patch *2.01 Patch *August Patch *Darth Tyranus Hotfix *The Chosen One Hotfix *Capital Supremacy Hotfix *Giants Above Kachirho Patch *June 11th Patch *July 2019 Update *August 2019 Patch *October 2019 Patch (upcoming) Gallery Concept art SWBF_2017_Concept_Art.png|A Motive Studios employee working on concept art of this game. Kamino1.jpg|Jango Fett's Slave One chasing Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter on Kamino Kamino2.jpg|Clones phase 1 battling on Kamino. Jango Fett's Slave One can be seen taking off. Jakku1.jpg Jakku2.jpg Jakku3.jpg Naboo.jpg Vardos.jpg Yavin.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-1-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-2-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-6-1140x552.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-9-1140x640.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-13-1140x641.jpg battlefront2endor.PNG d23-2017-battlefront-ii-vardos-01-1024x543.jpg|Vardos battlefront2luke.PNG Battlefront2stardestroyer.PNG Swbfii-felucia-concept-art.jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Esbjorn Nord (2).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Esbjorn Nord (1).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Joseph McLamb (4).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Joseph McLamb (3).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Joseph McLamb (1).jpg SWBFII DICE Command Post Early Design.jpg Hoth - Concept Art (2) - Anton Grandert.jpg Hoth - Concept Art (1) - Anton Grandert.jpg Naboo Interior Concept Art - Joseph McLamb.jpg Darth Vader Concept Art - Esbjörn Nord.jpg General Distress Concept Art - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Until Ashes Concept Art - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Imperial Vardos Concept Art (1) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Imperial Vardos Concept Art (2) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Bespin Concept Art - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (5) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (4) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (3) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Project Resurrection Space Athulla Concept Art (2) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (2) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (1) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Starkiller Base Concept Art - Sigurd Fernstrom DICE.jpg Project Resurrection Space Athulla Concept Art (1) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Promotional images Battlefront_II_Keyart.jpg Battlefront_II_01.png Battlefront_II_02.png|TIEs chasing the Falcon over a river Battlefront_II_03.png Battlefront_II_04.png|An X-Wing flying into a fight with an Imperial Star Destroyer Battlefront_II_05.png|Kylo Ren and First Order Storm Troopers on Starkiller Base Battlefront_II_06.png Battlefront_II_07.png|2 First Order Stormtroopers Battlefront_II_09.png|A promo showing a Kylo Ren skin from The Last Jedi that can be unlocked via preorder Star_Wars_Battlefront_2_Promo.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg Yoda Official Battlefront II.jpg EAPlay SS2 TheedCity TankBattle WM.jpg DlxwUEXX0AIYiJ4.jpg Swbfii-halloween-moseisley.png Star Wars Battlefront II - First Order Stormtroopers.jpg SWBFII DICE Squad System Update 91st 104th.jpg BFII-Droidekas-Update.jpg Bf2-kamino-update.jpg Giants Above Kachirho Update.jpg SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo Anakin .jpg SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo.png Battlefront 2 DICE Anakin Skywalker.jpg Anakin Skywalker Geonosis promo.jpg Swbf2-cooperation-update-felucia-clone-commando.jpg Kessel Extraction.jpg Count-dooku-lightning.jpg Count Dooku render.jpg Battle on Geonosis - Battlefront II.jpg Obi-Wan Kenobi Official - Battlefront II.jpg General Kenobi on Geonosis - Battlefront II.png General Kenobi Appearance - Battlefront II.png Obi-wan-kenobi-robed-bf2.jpg Obi-wan-kenobi-bf2.jpg Obi-Wan and Grievous on Geonosis - Battlefront II.jpg General Grievous Geonosis Battlefront II.jpg General Grievous Four Lightsabers - Battlefront II.jpg Battle Damaged General Grievous - Battlefront II.jpg SWBFII Geonosis.jpg General Grievous DICE.jpg Falconxtie.jpg The-han-solo-season.jpg Lando Calrissian - Jabba's Palace Outfit.jpg Leia Organa - Boushh Outfit.jpg Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing.jpg Ewok Hunt No Logo.jpg Ewoks vs Stormtroopers.jpg Leia Hoth Skin.jpg Star Wars Battlefront II Progression Update.jpg Hoth Hero Skins.jpg Jetpack Cargo.jpg Slider-Iden Versio BF2 Resurrection.png Crait First Order.jpg Finn AT-ST.jpg Iden Versio ID10.jpg Captain Phasma.jpg In-engine SWBFII Kamino Anton Kavousi (4).jpg Videos STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT 2 Trailer Tease (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II Full Length Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Gameplay Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Behind The Story Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Starfighter Assault Gameplay Trailer This is Star Wars Battlefront 2 Star Wars Battlefront 2 - Single Player Story Scene PS4 Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Beta Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Launch Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 The Last Jedi Season Star Wars™ Battlefront™ II The Han Solo Season Star Wars Battlefront 2 Community Update – General Grievous Star Wars Battlefront II Battle of Geonosis Official Trailer Star Wars Battlefront II Community Update – Obi-Wan Kenobi and Geonosis Star Wars Battlefront II Community Update – Count Dooku Star Wars Battlefront II Community Update – Anakin Skywalker Star Wars Battlefront II Capital Supremacy – Community Update Star Wars Battlefront II Where are those Droidekas? — Community Update References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Battlefront Series Category:Pages that require frequent updating Category:Need Update